


Benjamin and his Mistress

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: A story about Benjamin and his Mistress - a woman who enjoys teasing him, penetrating him and making him indulge in self-bondage





	

Benji had been looking forward to his Mistress’ visit ever since they had decided on it. He had never met her in the flesh before and so was quite nervous regarding her first instruction; tying himself up ready for her arrival. She had specified that he should be tied spread-eagled to the bed, blindfolded, with the door to his apartment unlocked when she arrived. Though she had at least said he could use handcuffs with quick-releases in case he urgently needed to get out.

He considered getting ready but only doing the final steps when he heard someone coming. But she had thought of that; equipped with a video mobile phone she told him to turn his web cam on and point it at himself so she could verify he was ready from the time they agreed until she actually arrived.

As the time approached he turned on the web cam, stripped naked, and began tying his feet to either bedpost. He suddenly felt stupid for doing this, as he sat on his bed naked with his legs tied, but it was too late to go back now... He put on his blindfold and snapped on the handcuffs and waited. Time always seems longer in the dark with nothing to do, so he had no idea how long it was before he heard his door open. It felt like hours but was probably twenty minutes at most. 

"Oh well done Ben!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight "Just how I wanted you, and all look - you’re all excited too." 

Benji felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment; there was no possible way to hide his erection that had come about from the excitement of waiting for his mistress's arrival. 

She quickly replaced his handcuffs, he presumed with ones that had no quick release - he was really bound now.

"Would Ben like some... relief?" She asked innocently, a flirtatious giggle accompanying her offer.

"Yes please Mistress," he begged in his best humble-slave voice.

"In that case I can help you, because I am a very kind mistress," she said, with a hint of irony. Suddenly he felt her lubed hand slide down over the end of his hard cock, and he couldn't stop himself moaning.

"I'm glad you like that, Ben. Does it feel all tight and wet like my pussy would?"

"Yes, Mistress, it does," he said, hoping that was the right answer.

"Good - well in that case I want you to do it what you would do to my pussy because I'm not moving my hand until I've seen you come!" 

Benji groaned as he realised that she meant it - he would have to thrust into her hand if he wanted any pleasure. He adjusted his legs and began to thrust upwards into her hand as best he could.

She surveyed the naked man humping her hand with delight - she had always wanted a man to do whatever she wanted with, and she was having good fun with this one, enjoying the power she had over him as he thrust into her sticky lubed hand.

He was enjoying himself, much as he hated to admit it. He know he looked stupid but it was still pleasurable, the tight hand sliding smoothly up and down his long shaft, and he loved being dominated. However he couldn't quite go fast enough or get the right angle to make him come.

"Does Ben need some help?" she asked, sensing a slow-down in his movements. 

Benji whined softly and nodded, grunting as her hand suddenly leapt into life, stroking up and down as fast as any man could do. He came so suddenly and violently it surprised even him, his come spraying all over his chest and the bed. He heard her laugh as his orgasm subsided.

"Well, I'm very impressed! You must have enjoyed that quite a lot. Well now it is time for my pleasure." He felt her weight on the bed and then his limp cock twitched as he felt her thighs either side of his head. She lowered herself down and Benji could not only smell her wetness, but his nose was buried in her pussy and her juices were starting to dribble on to his chin. He began licking her clit with his tongue as fast as he could, swirling it around the hard nub, flicking the tip across until her breathing grew ragged; a low steady moaning signalling her release; slumping forwards in orgasmic bliss, her thighs releasing their iron grip on his head.

"I'm very impressed," she told him as she turned herself round. “But disappointed in the mess you’ve made. You’re covered. And you stink.” She slid off the bed, disappearing into the en-suite.

Benji groaned, squirming on the bed as he listened to her running the taps. He rolled his head to the side, pressing his forehead against his upper arm, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he bit down on his lower lip, tasting her again. He tried desperately to force down the thoughts his mind assaulted him with; the running water making him think of the shower, of her naked under the cascade, soaping herself, touching herself. 

She returned as quickly as she left, sitting down next to him, gently cleaning his chest and stomach with a soft wet cloth. She paid careful attention to his nipples, rubbing them with the cloth, teasing them with her fingers until he was moaning and arching into her touch, his cock beginning to stir again. She laughed, stroking the cloth in deliberate downward strokes until she had it wrapped around his cock, tugging it lightly as she cleaned his come off him. 

Benji moaned loudly, the soft cloth and the hard pressure sending pleasure spiralling through him. He arched his back clean off the bed, rocking his hips into her touch.

“Much better,” she declared with a laugh, dropping the cloth to the floor. "Now, Ben, what would you like me to pleasure you with now? My mouth?" She kissed him, tasting herself as she ran her tongue around his lips to tease him. "My breasts?" He felt the smooth flesh of her breasts rubbing against his chest. "My pussy? You've already tasted that. Or maybe because you're a man, you'd want my ass!” She laughed, then climbed off the bed and rummaged around in her bag to find the condoms. She picked out a ribbed one, slipped it into her mouth and used her tongue to skilfully roll it down onto his hardening cock, teasing until he was thrusting into her. 

Mounting him, she slid slowly down onto his cock and began playing with herself. She made sure to slide her finger too far down at times onto what was still exposed of his cock so that he would know what she was up to, pleasuring herself but not him. 

Benji whined as she orgasmed again, realised too late that he would get no relief from the insistent and painful throbbing of his once- again hard cock.

"Did you want me to pleasure you as well, Ben?" she asked. 

A shiver ran through Benji at her words and he heard himself begging her to touch him, to let him fuck her; that he’d do anything if she’d just give him some relief

"Ok then,“ She nodded, “I'll make you a deal - I'll make you come if you agree to drink the condom afterwards," she said gleefully. 

Benji was so turned on that her terms didn’t register; only the fact she was going to let him come. “Yes, Mistress!” he blurted out. “Thank you, Mistress!” He gasped out loud as she began to slowly move up and down on his hard shaft, taking it slowly to pleasure him but never going too fast, to make sure he didn't come too quickly. He was having the time of his life as she sped up and made him come in long bursts into the condom. His arching back came to rest on the bed again as his orgasm subsided and she got off the bed. He felt the condom being carefully taken off and suddenly he remembered what he had agreed to.

"Mistress, I'm not so sure about this..." he said, his horniness suddenly replaced by a sense of dread.

"Ben,” she sighed and shook her head. “I have you tied to your bed with no possible means of release. Do you have any idea what I could do to punish you if you refuse me?" she said sternly. 

Benji whined. As much as he hated it - and loved it - he knew she was right, and obeyed her instruction to ‘open wide’; her fingers forcing his jaw wider as she tipped the condom to his lips. Benji choked, almost gagging as the first load of his come dripped into his mouth, grimacing but quickly swallowing the salty solution. He found that it wasn't actually too bad as long as he swallowed quickly. 

Chel looked at her helpless slave swallowing his own come with pride - this was her dream come true. 

But she had more plans...

He had told her ages ago during their on-line chats that he had used a small butt plug in the past, and this had given her ideas. It was these plans she had in mind now as she tied him so that he was on all fours on the bed, his hands tied together to the headboard, and his legs tied apart with his ass fully exposed. She ball gagged him for good measure in case he made too much noise, snapped on a latex glove to make him tremble, coated her hand with lubricant and slowly, finger by finger, inserted four fingers into his ass. 

He cried out a little at times, the gag muffling his cries, tears blurring his vision. Growling low in his throat, he squirmed, bucking away from her a couple of times but made no serious attempts to stop her. 

She enjoyed how much in control she was as she withdrew her fingers, replacing them with an inflatable butt plug. Of course, she thought with a cold smile, Ben had no way of knowing that it was inflatable until it started getting bigger in his ass.

He finally relaxed, slumping forward, accepting the expanding plug; a relieved sob escaping him as she stopped playing with his ass. He grunted as loud as he could to show her his appreciation. He wanted, needed, to tell her how he felt, how the touch of real S&M had scared him. It really had hurt him at times but each time she had let him recover so he wasn't too angry; just a little annoyed that she hadn‘t warned him about it beforehand. 

After a brief rest, he felt his hands being untied and then pulled upwards. He realised they were on some kind of cord and too late remembered her asking him to install that pulley system in the ceiling. He found himself on his knees, with his hands bound above him, preventing him from actually sitting on his haunches; as it was only the front of his calves that were on the bed, the rest of him was approaching vertical.

She climbed on to the bed underneath him and he moaned, envisioning her sucking him off in this position, and his already erect cock twitched in the cool air. He wondered what she had planned when suddenly his ass bumped down onto something hard. And plastic. It was a greased dildo and she was lowering him down onto it... He thought of trying to miss it but she still had him totally bound, and as he felt her prying his ass cheeks apart he knew he had no choice.

He cried out as he slid down onto the plastic strap-on, his ass opening to engulf the invader. Since she had prepared him it wasn't painful, and he slid fairly easily down to the base of her strap-on. Just as he had settled, she thrust upwards and he was pushed skywards. She continued to bounce him up and down with her thrusts, and he felt totally dominated, impaled on her strap-on, totally bound and riding her up and down.

He felt his hands being tugged in a different direction and before he had chance to react, they were fastened to the headboard, leaving him leaning forwards and her still thrusting gently into him, her fingers curling around his cock.

"Remember this?" he heard her say, her first words to him in what felt like too long. "You know what you have to do, Ben." 

Benji whined; starting to move himself up and down on her to stimulate himself but knew he would never be able to come.

"I think you need some encouragement," she said and suddenly his blindfold was whipped off. He blinked rapidly, his eyes adjusting to the light he saw her for the first time. She was beautiful, with shoulder length purple hair, an incredibly pretty face, and amazing breasts and figure that he could see. She smiled and moved her hand up and down his penis once, and he started thrusting again, this time with renewed vigour as he couldn't believe the beauty that was doing this to him. Finally he exploded all over her body, shooting come onto her perfect breasts.

She grinned as she put the blindfold back on and used the pulley mechanism again to pull him off her. He was still in a blissful state after his orgasm as she tied him to the bed as she had found him, spread-eagled with his original handcuffs.

"You'll be able to pull yourself free now, but if you do it before I ring your phone in about 5 minutes time I'll see as I've put the web cam back on. And my punishment for that would be not coming back next week," she said with a flourish as she turned and left, leaving him unable to wait until next week...


End file.
